Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is an upcoming 2011 superhero adventure film released onto the novel by Rita Christensen. It will be the sixth and final film into the Jane Hoop Elementary series. The film will be directed by James Calvin, produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones written by Brian Clark. The film is scheduling for release of July 8, 2011.1 Filming begins on January 2010, and to be completed for the next six months straight in order to finish the entire series,1 and will have a month break starting after the beginning of April.1 Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden3 *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry3 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller3 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden3 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman3 *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson3 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker3 *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston3 *Flex Alexander as David Kingston3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs 3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar3 *Bella Thorne as Tiffany Blake3 *Alana Etheridge as Samantha Johnson3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman3 *Lewis Alder as Blaze3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha3 Casting Casting began on May 2009. The cast from the previous film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, all reprised their roles for this film. Originally Natasha Richardson was to reprise her role as Miss. Bella Watson, but will be replaced by Miranda Richardson, due to Natasha Richardson's death on March 18, 2009 from a skiing accident sufering head injuries.1 Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Diana Ross, Bill Cosby, and Thandie Newton will play as the roles of Jade Woods, Catboy, Lilly Kingston, Lou Kingston and Janet Kingston.11111 The regular cast reprised their roles while the new joins the series. Although, Miley Cyrus was rumored to potrayed as Catgirl for Turbo of Catland, till Fanning beat over 7,000 girls to portrayed as her, as she caught the roles as Jane Woods, Alec's ex-girlfriend, cheating on Naudia, his actual girlfriend.1 Originally led for Ryan Sheckler to portray as Catboy, till Nick Jonas already signed up to portayed as the new villain,1 has since portray as Joe Marshall from the previous film.1 Finding the cast of the young children to play as Dano Gorden, Dana Gorden, Ala Gutzwiller, Alan Gutzwiller, Kayla Berning and Kyle Berning has yet to be confirmed, during the end of the movie.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson said that those staff may going to cut them for the movie, and officially there may not be some casting of the young children.1 On October 28, the finally find the cast of the young children by the very young child actors. Markus Walker, Danielle Crawford, Kyle Winslow and Cindy Scott got these roles each.1111 Lisa Wilder, Andrea Handler, Elizabeth Barnes, Ted Green, Brian Parker and Harold Thompson will play the role of Brook Crawford, Jessica Humphrey, Brooke Brovey, Ben Junkgunz, Josh Byrd and Mark Cephas, the newer staff members for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base.111111 On August 2009, Brian Clark announced that the main characters as adults will be play by adult actors, because of the younger actors were too young to portrayed as the adult main characters. Beyoncé Knowles, Channing Tatum, Kate Bosworth, Omarion, Steve Sandvoss, Usher and Jessica Simpson will play as the roles of the older main characters,111111 as they will not portray by the younger actors, as the must be at least older to play as adults.1 They will replay as the characters till the end of the film, during a event of seen themselves as teenagers again.1 Adults Hunter and Alice will not be potray by adults, with the book appears the adults of Hunter and Alice, set five years after the main story of the film, which is set to be removed from the film.1 On October 30, 2009, four of the cast members joins the series to play as young villains, setting a scene where Danny and friends head back in time. Alexa Vega, Jojo, Christopher Massey, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson will get the roles as younger villains.11111 Athough, Jennifer played the teenage Catwoman from Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, which Alexa Vega replaced her for much older teenager, also going on originally from Amanda Bynes to play the role, but too tall.1 Production Development The film adaptation of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is ready to be set for it's theatrical release for the last time. Derek Todd talks to Rita Christensen about the book, and she told him that the book she has written seems to be long, and Todd is possibly is going to remove several of scenes for the movie that came from the book. Derek Todd starts onto helping Clark to start searching for to make this movie completely different from the book, but can do it soon as possible. Derek Todd has begin onto writting scripts onto the movie. With Tara Jones wanting to return, it has been a while since Dan Kroger start editing the first two films, till being replace by Amy Vanish for the second first two films, and Jones does the fifth, Kroger likes to return to editing for this films. Dan Wilson is returning to start composing the film's soundtrack. Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Brian Clark stays as Screenplay3, editor Tara Jones asking to return replacing Amy Vanish since ''The Magic Ball'' and ''Morphin the Power''3 and Dan Kroger in ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''.3 Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. Brian Clark has began writting scripts on May 1, 2009, which it may take nearly months for him to complete the scripts, when he is still writting them as of July 2009. Clark notices that he'll be start making the movie's bigger budget for past 1 year, but by the time, Paramount Pictures can only do it's job, to starts making the production budget bigger or smaller than the preceded film. Clark finished the script at 2:00 p.m. on October 30, 2009. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. And on September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from North Pole Elementary: The Sequel by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from heart attack.1 Filming Pre-production has began on June 8, 2009.1 Filming begins on January 8, 2010.1 It was shot in Cincinnati, Ohio, for the Fantasy World includes Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base.1 As of December 2009, Nick Jonas has gotten his script for the film as he began on mid January.1 And as of January 2010, Miley Cyrus has also gotten a script as she began on early February 2010.1 References # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Release Date Changed to November 2010! Wiki News. Retrieved 7 November 2009. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Huver, Scott (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ 1 #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Bill Nighy to star in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega, Jojo, Christopher Massey, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Steve Daly (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. #^ Scott Huver (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. #^ Daly, Steve (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. # ^ Lisa Wilder, Andrea Handler, Elizabeth Barnes, Ted Green, Brian Parker and Harold Thompson in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, Kate Bosowrth, Omarino, Steve Sandvoss, Usher and Jessica Simpson in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Markus Walker, Danielle Crawford, Kyle Winslow and Cindy Scott in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Quint chats with Harry Potter's Sir Michael Gambon about Dumbledore, Half-Blood Prine, and Deathly Hallows!!!". Ain't It Cool News. 11 July 2009. Retrieved on 13 July 2009. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ Deathly Hallows Casting News: Ciaran Hinds to Play Aberforth Dumbledore, More on Nick Moran #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ "Miriam Margolyes: I love actors". This is South Wales. 25 September 2008. Retrieved on 25 September 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ Walker, Lisa (2009-08-26) "Clark choosing adult actors to play adult Main characters". Retrieved on 2009-08-26. #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ "Grindelwald Ado Sera Joué Par Jamie !". UniversHarryPotter. 2009-05-14. Retrieved on 2009-05-15. #^ "Serbedzija to act in seventh Harry Potter film". Croatian Times. 2009-05-26. Retrieved on 2009-05-26. #^ Olly Richards (January 2008). "Heroes of 2007". Empire. pp. 130. #^ Nick Moran in Harry Potter #^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 24 February 2009. Retrieved on 24 February 2009. #^ a b c Jack Malvern (14 March 2008). "Longer spell at box office for Harry Potter". The Times. #^ a b Olly Richards (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ a b Michael Sragow (13 March 2008). "Steve Kloves says 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' will film in two parts". Baltimore Sun. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ Dan Wilson returning in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' at the Internet Movie Database